


don't you trust us?

by multifandomsfangirl



Series: The Boyz Vigilante/Spy AU! [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, And Bomin, Basically 2000 liners, Brothers, Daehwi is in it, Gen, Jongho is in it, Maknae Line are loved, Platonic Relationships, So is Sanha, Stray Kids are kind of in it, cursing, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomsfangirl/pseuds/multifandomsfangirl
Summary: “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Eric exclaimed quietly as he knelt next to the two boys. “This is probably the best moment of my entire life. Every decision I made was just so I could be here.”“You have way too much energy for someone who could get arrested.”-Sunwoo, Hyunjoon, and Eric have the brilliant idea of going on a mission without telling the rest of their members. It goes well but how long can they keep it a secret? And why did they go in the first place?
Relationships: Maknae Line/Everyone, OT12(platonic)
Series: The Boyz Vigilante/Spy AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944997
Kudos: 37





	1. the start of the mission

“Sunwoo hurry your lazy ass up.” Hyunjoon whispered as he studied the lock wondering if it was worth it to pick it or just break down the door.

“That's a nice way to say thanks to someone who is trying to cover for your asses.” Sunwoo whispered back as he knelt to help Hyunjoon who had decided to go for the safer and quieter option of lock picking.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Eric exclaimed quietly as he knelt next to the two boys. “This is probably the best moment of my entire life. Every decision I made was just so I could be here.”

“You have way too much energy for someone who could get arrested.” Sunwoo complained as he urged Hyunjoon to move faster. “This is such a stupid idea we are going to get into so much trouble.”

“Shut up Sunwoo.” Hyunjoon said as he twisted the pin into the lock. “Don’t worry,” he reassured Eric looking at him. “Sunwoo wouldn’t be here if he thought we would get into trouble, besides we’re doing it for a good cause.”

Eric looked relieved at that and Sunwoo frowned, knowing Hyunjoon was right, before pushing open the door. “Remember,” he said, “No one talks we just move in, take everything we need, then move out.”

Eric and Hyunjoon nodded in agreement as Sunwoo braced himself and let himself into the apartment.

Eric knows that they must have looked stupid. Three teenagers wearing all black with masks and gloves to hide their identity, but it didn’t matter. While they did look like a bunch of kids pretending to be robbers, they were unmatched in their abilities. Eric knows they were damn good at their work which was why he didn’t hesitate to agree when Hyunjoon had pitched the plan to break-in.

While Sunwoo and Hyunjoon started stuffing their bags with whatever money they could find in the living room and kitchen, Eric rushed toward the bedroom.

Slowly opening up the door he peeked into the room and, after confirming that the man inside was sound asleep, he walked in and looked around for anything important.

Once he saw the nightstand next to the bed he smirked. He knew Channie hyung way too well.

Walking towards the nightstand he kept an eye on Chan, the man in the bed, in case he somehow stirred even though he knew the boy was a heavy sleeper.

Sunwoo came into the room just then. Quietly he pointed at the door and then at Eric, letting him know that Hyunjoon was almost done and all that was left was to get what they had came for.

With Sunwoo watching Chan in case he woke up, Eric opened up the drawer with a little help of his pocket knife.

Way too easy he thought as he stared at the items in the drawer. With a couple of seconds of tearing through papers, Eric finally found the envelope with handwriting that matched the one he had memorized.

Opening it he thumbed through the stack of hundred dollar bills. All that Chan had stolen from them a couple of days ago. Eric gave a thumbs up towards Sunwoo and, after a couple of seconds of additional thought, dug into his pocket for a bag of dirt which he then sprinkled around.

Looking at his handiwork he held out his hand and Sunwoo handed him a black bandana which he then stuffed into the drawer.

Taking one last look at Chan, Eric pocketed the money and exited the room. He walked into the living room with Sunwoo following him.

“Let's go” Sunwoo whispered. “I only disabled the security cameras for one hour.”

Walking as fast as they could with their bags full of items, the three boys made their way out of the building before sprinting towards the alleyway.

“Why’d you have to park so” huff “far” huff "away,” Eric complained as they ran towards the van. “It’s not like the building has cameras around it.”

“Yeah, but Younghoon hyung will definitely check the tracker in the van.” Sunwoo stated as beads of sweat started to roll down his face. “And once he realizes that Stray Kids’ leader has been robbed you know he’s going to suspect us.”

“Look there it is.” Hyunjoon pointed as the three boys sprinted towards the small black van tucked in the corner of the open ally.

Eric rushed towards the car while Sunwoo fumbled with the keys before unlocking the vehicle. Almost immediately after opening it, the three boys rushed into the car before hurrying to lock the door.

“Holy fuck” Sunwoo panted out as he took off his face mask. “This is why I can’t do missions.”

Almost immediately after rolling into the van Eric sat up with a wide grin.

“That was so much fun!” he exclaims. “I love doing missions with you guys. It’s so much easier than doing it with the hyungs.”

Sunwoo snorts “Yeah because we aren’t as careful as them”

Hyunjoon smiles in agreement as he sorts through the bags.

“Okay we got everything and it’s only 3:47 am. I say we go for a donut run.”

“I’m down.” Sunwoo states as he climbs into the front seat to drive.

“Ooohh can we go to the place where they give out extra sprinkles?” Eric excitedly says as he hurries to buckle up his seatbelt.

“I love that place.” Hyunjoon chimes in agreement.

“Can we please go there?” the pair states as they look toward Sunwoo trying to make the most cutest, high-pitched voices they can.

Scandalized Sunwoo looks at them both. “Please never do whatever the fuck you just did. I would have taken us there anyway.”

“We know” Hyunjoon states matter of factually. “But it's fun to see you suffer.”

Sunwoo sighs and hangs his head on the steering wheel while Eric and Hyunjoon high five in the back seats.

Starting the car he states “You know what just for that Eric you’re paying”

“What the heck? Hyunjoon you’re the oldest you pay”

“We’re all the same age you idiot and anyway as the oldest, I say you should pay”

As the duo squabbled in the back Sunwoo looked toward the ceiling in exasperation.

“I should have been born in 1999 with Haknyeon instead”

“You know what Sunwoo just for that you pay”

“What the heck I’m the one doing all the work here”

As the trio left to get donuts the sun that had just started to peak out started to rise above even more and the streetlights that were once all on were starting to flicker out.

After the impromptu donut run and a walk in the local park, they finally started to make their way back home.

“Okay here’s what we say if we get caught,” Hyunjoon stated as he looked at his phone. “We were all tired but couldn’t sleep so we took the van out to the back alley so we could see the stars. Then since we were hungry we ended up eating donuts and” he states as he holds up the bag “We even got more donuts for the rest of them”

Eric and Sunwoo both nod as fear started to creep in their bones once more. After going on hundreds of missions together, breaking into Chans was a walk in the park. However, this was the first time the three of them had snuck out without telling anyone of their members.

As Sunwoo turned the car into the long driveway, Hyunjoon and Eric started to stuff all the money they had taken into their gym bags.

Sunwoo shut off the car as the three boys got out and made their way into the house.

“Let’s go.” Hyunjoon signaled toward the back door.

The three boys quietly made their way to the house and waited as Hyunjoon turned off the alarm system and entered the code for the back door.

Tiptoeing into the hallway the house seemed to be completely quiet as there were no signs of movement that one could see or hear.

Making the way up the stairs, they passed Sangyeon's office where Sangyeon was passed out, and the living room couch, that held Juyeon and Haknyeon asleep after watching a movie.

Once reaching their room the three boys collapsed onto Sunwoo’s bed exhausted.

“Yo Eric shut the door.” Hyunjoon waved his hand as he lay flat on the bed trying to reach for the bags he had dropped on the ground.

Once reaching the bag he pulled it open and sat up, shaking Sunwoo who was starting to fall asleep near his feet.

“Come on you can sleep after we finish up counting everything we got.”

“Mhhh” Sunwoo sat up as he rubbed his eyes as he grabbed the other bag and opened it up.

His eyes shot open as the smell from Eric’s gym bag hit his nose.

“HOLY FU-”

“Shut up” Eric whispered as he wrapped his hands over Sunwoo’s mouth. “You don’t want to wake everyone up.”

Sunwoo coughed into Eric's hand as he threw the bag at Hyunjoon.

As Eric recoiled in disgust Hyunjoon sniffed Eric’s bag before starting to cough as well.

“What the heck do you keep in there” Hyunjoon gagged out.

“What the hell do you mean?!” Eric grabbed the bag and opened it before throwing it across the room.

Face looking a little green Eric gagged “I think when I lent my bag to Hyunjae hyung he forgot to clean it out.”

“There's like four moldy bananas in here” Sunwoo pointed out as he opened the bag.

Eric now looked absolutely disgusted at the fact that his once clean bag was now contaminated.

“Just take the money out and throw the bag in the trash”

Hyunjoon looked at Eric with a pained expression. “Sorry bro I think you’re going to have to buy another one. Don’t worry though, you can probably get Hyunjae hyung to buy you a new one”

Eric still looked sick at the fact that he had touched the bag as Sunwoo sat back on the bed holding the three envelopes and necklaces in his hand.

"Hyunjoon," Sunwoo said disappointedly.

“What?”

“Hyunnie” Sunwoo sighed. “If we’re caught with the jewelry you know they can track us down.”

“You worry too much” Hyunjoon snatched the necklaces from Sunwoo's hands as he studied them, the jewels reflecting as the morning rays reached the room.

“Think Chanhee hyung can cut off the jewels so we can sell them?”

Sunwoo snorts. “Of course the question is can we trust he isn’t going to tell the rest of them”

Hyunjoon’s face dims as he thinks. “You’re right. In about a week he would eventually tell Younghoon or Changmin and then we’re over.”

The two boys look at each other as Eric finishes counting the money they got.

"Good news it's exactly the same amount that Stray Kids stole from us. Plus" he holds up the other envelopes "a little extra."

"We can't keep that." Sunwoo states "Most of it is Ateez's money."

"I mean we could keep it if we wanted."

"Hyunjoon"

"Kidding, kidding."

Yawning Eric leans back onto his pillows as he turns to fall asleep. "Can we argue tomorrow? I'm too tired to think right now."

Sunwoo and Hyunjoon look at each other and agree that they also need to rest. Both boys join Eric as they jump into their beds, too tired to change, as they drift off to sleep before someone decides to wake them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad but I was really craving a the boyz story with the maknae line. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Also I started writing this way before the stealer was announced so... perhaps I predicted the comeback lol


	2. bad at keeping it a secret

Sunwoo could hear an alarm going off as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around his room he could see that Hyunjoon and Eric had already gotten out of bed and were downstairs. Right before he could turn off the alarm to go back to sleep Changmin walks into the room with a donut in hand.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Go down before Jacob and Kevin start yelling at you to wake up.”

“Also” he adds with a wink. “Only me and Haknyeon got donuts from Eric and Hyunjoon. Don’t worry though we understand the want to sneak out of the house to grab food.”

Sunwoo sat up more awake now that he remembered the events that took place last night.

“So what I’m hearing is you guys won’t tell the rest of the members.”

“Nah, besides all you guys did was get donuts and they taste damn good. In fact, if you guys buy more of these you can sneak out every night.” Changmin takes a big bite out of the donut for emphasis.

“Ah” Sunwoo rubs his head, the want to explain what they really did last night already coming on him before he gets up and pushes Changmin out of the room.

“Thanks hyung but get out so I can change.”

As he shuts the door Sunwoo sighs. This is going to be harder than he thought.

As he descended the stairs he could smell food from the kitchen. Probably being cooked by Kevin who had recently been experimenting with cooking healthy food for them.

Walking to the kitchen he passed by the living room where Juyeon was still passed out on the couch but now with a blanket on top of him, probably put there by Younghoon who was sitting next to him eating a sandwich and fiddling on his phone.

“All three of you are going to be late” Kevin scolded as Sunwoo sat next to Eric who was finishing his breakfast and Hyunjoon who was scrambling to finish his homework.

“Here’s your lunch” Kevin put Sunwoo’s lunchbox on the table as he turned back to the stove to focus on the soup he was making for the rest of the group.

“Thanks hyung,” Sunwoo said as he finished his banana before checking the time, noticing that they were going to be late if they didn’t leave now.

“Number 3 is wrong” he points out to Hyunjoon who slams his notebook shut in frustration before grabbing his lunch.

“Whatever, help me with it later. Thanks Kevin hyung!” He pulls Eric who is still trying to eat his cereal.

“Come on if we hurry Hyunjae hyung can drive us to school so we make it on time."

Eric finally put down his cereal bowl as he picked up his lunch.

"Bye Kevin hyung" the three shouted as Haknyeon passed by them half asleep waving bye before collapsing on the kitchen table.

They run into the garage just in time to see Hyunjae already in his car about to head off to run some errands.

“Well,” he motions to the back. “Get in”

“I call shotgun” Eric shouts and the three scramble into the car.

Hyunjae just smiles at them as Sunwoo and Eric fight over the front seat before hitting the gas pedal.

“Let's go.”

Eric opens his window, the wind hitting his face as they speed down the streets. The thrill of riding in the racecar with Hyunjae makes him giddy.

Before he can enjoy it for any longer Hyunjae pulls up to the side of the school building.

“Hurry” he motions for them to get out. “If Sangyeon and Jacob find out you were late you guys are screwed”

Hyunjoon stuffs his math notebook back into his bag after he finishes the last problem hurrying to get out of the car.

After waving bye the trio hurried to the school as the bell rang, instituting the start of school.

Knowing they were already late the three just started to walk to their classes.

Eric waved bye as he ran up to Felix who was waiting for him so they could walk to their first period together.

Sunwoo and Hyunjoon walk into their physics class, the teacher, still working on his computer, not even noticing the two boys coming in late.

Sanha greets the pair from the back corner as he moves his stuff off their desks.

Eric groans as he gets out of his fourth period. He wants to skip the rest of the day but he had promised Sangyeon that he would attend his classes for at least the rest of the month.

Walking over to the outside tables he meets up with Felix who throws his arm over his shoulder.

“Yo dude” Felix leads them to the lunch table. “Big news. I have to tell you”

Eric sits down next to him as Jeongin joins them along with Daehwi who were both complaining about their test that they probably failed.

“So the money that Channie-hyung stole” Felix starts. “It’s all gone.”

“What-”

“Dang” Daehwi chimes in, test long forgotten.

“Yeah” Felix excitedly states, looking around to make sure no one else was listening before leaning in to talk to the rest of the group.

“Don’t tell anyone but all of us are kind of happy. I think Chan just wanted to help us but none of Skz wanted him to trick you guys."

Felix looks at Eric happily “You can probably get your money back because last I heard Channie was suspecting Ateez for stealing from him and they will definitely give some of the money they took since they know half of it is yours.

Daehwi looks at Eric suspiciously. “Why would Ateez steal from him. Last I heard Jongho was telling me that they weren’t planning on getting the money back.”

“Well,” Jeongin puts down his sandwich. “When Chan hyung called us over we didn’t find anything except for some dirt and a black bandana that looked suspiciously like the one that Wooyoung hyung always wears.”

“Plus” Felix adds. “When Minho hyung tested the dirt it contained samples of drugs that we know Ateez shipped out last week.”

“Anyway” Felix states. “I already told Jongho to warn the rest of Ateez that Chan is probably going to be mad at them but it’s fine. Hyunjin hyung is already planning a group meeting to tell Chan that he shouldn’t have stolen from The boyz and Ateez even if our leaders argued.”

“Like even if we’re horrible people we still need to have morals” Jeongin chimes in. “Ateez and you guys” he gestures to Eric “don’t bother us and for one stupid argument he shouldn’t have cheated you guys out of your money.”

Daehwi glances at Eric who is still looking down and picking his food before he stands up.

“I should probably go talk to Jongho. Thanks Felix and Jeongin for telling me about this.” Eric states as he hurries off.

Daehwi looks as Eric hurries off and merges into the other people walking around.

“Umm now that he left, you guys don’t actually think that Ateez were the ones who stole from you guys”

Felix snorts.

“Of course not”

Jeongin joins him as he nods his head.

“Jongho was way too confused when we told him and you think we can’t tell when Eric is lying to us?”

“But honestly we don’t really care.” Felix states as he starts to take out his unfinished homework. “The rest of us in Stray Kids were already planning on giving the money back to the boyz and ateez. It doesn’t matter to us who stole it.”

“Huh” Daehwi states. “I just wonder why Eric hasn’t told us.”

Jeongin looks disappointedly at the two.

“Of course Eric didn’t tell anyone. Look at him. The way he’s acting he probably went off and stole the money without telling the rest of his group.”

Felix slowly comes to a realization as he states “you know Hyunjin also told Sunwoo and Hyunjoon. They could have all gone without telling anyone.”

“It does sound like the stupid thing that they would have done” Daehwi states. “Well, in that case, they aren’t going to be able to hide this for long. They’re all bad at lying to others.”

Jeongin laughs as he imagines Eric accidentally exposing everything.

“You’re right. Wanna place bets on how long until they expose themselves. I say two weeks.”

“You’re giving them too much time," Daewhi laughs. "I say five days"

"Please" Felix puts down his homework, English paper forgotten. "I would give them two days tops"

Amused Jeongin grins "It's a deal. Whoever wins gets to be treated at their favorite restaurant next time we eat out."

"Great now will someone please help me analyze this passage before fifth period"

Eric rushes around as he tries to remember where Jongho hangs out.

In a stroke of luck, he sees Jongho walking with Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Soobin talking and joking around with each other.

Eric runs up to them all greeting them with a wave before pulling Jongho's arm.

"Hi hyungs. Umm, I'm sorry but I need to borrow Jongho if that's fine with all of you guys. No objections? Okay."

"I'll meet you guys at the orchestra building" Jongho shouts as Eric pulls him away.

When they finally reach the vending machines in a quiet hallway Eric stops and turns to face Jongho.

“Now are you going to explain why we’re sneaking around like we’re in a spy movie?”

Eric looks at him worried. “Well-”

“Oh my gosh. Is this about your beef with the Freshman from Health? I don’t know the kid but if you want I can give him a little scare” Jongho cracks his knuckles.

“Who? Oh Kangmin?” Eric says confused on how the conversation switched topics. “Nah he’s cool. Turns out we just had a misunderstanding.”

“Good” Jongho sighs. “Cause I don’t actually want to fight a freshman. They’re kind of scary.”

“Hyung you fight people pretty much every week,” Eric states in a deadpan tone.

“Yeah but that’s like for work and stuff you know. Plus they usually start the fighting first.”

“Whatever, I'm not arguing with you about this. The point is did Felix talk to you?”

Jongho looked at Eric for a good five seconds before realization started to set in his face. “Oh, you stole the money didn’t you.”

“NO, I-” Eric cuts off as Jongho looks at him incredulously. “Yes, yes I did”

“BUT” he adds. “Sunwoo and Hyunjoon went with me as well, AND” he adds as he grabs an envelope out of his bag. “We got the money from the last shipment that Chan scammed you guys out of.”

“Oh Sweet, sweet.” Jongho stares at the envelope. “Only one question... Why the heck did you guys frame us?”

“Well…” Eric starts. “I mean we’ve been alliances with Stray Kids for so long and even though Chan technically broke the alliance by taking our money, they are our closest alliances so we didn’t feel like going against them.”

“Plus.” Eric looks guilty at the next part. “Both Channie and Hongjoong hyung argue so much that we thought it wouldn’t affect your guys' relationship if he thought you guys committed the crime. Sorry.”

“Nah I guess you’re right about that. However-” Jongho looks back at Eric. “What’s the full story, I know you, Sunwoo and Hyunjoon and you would never set us up just because you guys have a little buddy buddy thing.”

“Look” Eric waves his hands. “I know this is going to sound really stupid-”

“If you did it then it probably is.”

“But the members don't know that we did this."

"You went without telling the members?" Jongho says in disbelief.

"It's not our fault." Eric protests before adding softly. "If they had trusted us then we wouldn't have gone by ourselves."

"What are you talking about? Your group doesn't trust you guys?"

"Never mind." Eric shakes his head. "Forget it. Besides we'll tell them eventually. Just not now. Otherwise, they could ground us."

“You still live with your mom dude, they can’t ground you.”

“You would be surprised at what they can do. Besides, you know I don’t go home that often.”

“So what. You want me to take the money and not tell the rest of your members that you guys snuck off and almost caused a fight between two groups.” Jongho states looking at Eric disappointedly.

“Ummm. Yes?” Eric looks at Jongho with an awkward smile.

“Okay.” Jongho takes the money and starts counting it to make sure it’s the exact amount.

“Really?” Eric questions. “I thought I was going to have to do a lot more talking and begging for you to go along with it.”

“Yeah sure. I do need to tell the rest of Ateez but they’ll be fine after knowing that you guys got us our money back” Jongho shuffles the money back into the envelope and stuffs it into his bag.

“Plus you guys will probably end up exposing yourself to the rest of your group.”

“Umm, I’ll have you know that I’m great at lying,” Eric says looking offended.

“Yeah, but not to us and definitely not to your group members.”

“Whatever.” Eric looks at his phone to check the time. “You better hurry if you want to get to the orchestra room. Lunch ends in ten minutes.”

“Shit” Jongho starts to head off before turning to look back at Eric. “Listen, update me okay. Actually, I feel like all of you guys should text the group chat.”

“Fine, fine. Now go be a nerd or whatever.” Eric smiled in relief that Ateez wouldn’t tell the rest of his members.

He doesn’t want to admit it but Jongho is right. He can’t lie to the members and he knows Sunwoo and Hyunjoon can’t either.

“Oh shit” he whispers. “We are so screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 liners lets go!


	3. skipping school? oh well

"So you'll do it?"

“Yeah I can do it for you but my question is why. Isn't Chanhee already a jewelry expert?”

“It’s kind of a long story but don’t worry hahaha. All we did was steal some jewelry from Stray Kids and we need you to take it apart so we can sell it.”

“Are you crazy Sunwoo!” Bomin exclaims. “You guys stole from Stray Kids and now you want me to be involved?”

“Well, technically I didn’t do it.” Sunwoo pouts looking upset that Bomin is yelling at him. “I told Hyunjoon to only get the money but it turns out he also took some other things.”

“Listen” Hyunjoon cuts in. “He stole from us first and broke the alliance. It was only fair, besides he should be glad that the only thing I did was take some a few necklaces” he smirks.

“I..” Bomin looks at Hyunjoon in disbelief before shaking his head. “Never mind I’m not that surprised, and I know he cheated you guys first but Skz are our friends too.”

Hyunjoon finally gets off his phone as he turns to look at Bomin. “Don’t worry, while I don’t appreciate Chan I did talk to Jisung and we agreed that this would be payment for what Chan did, plus a few other things.”

“You have that creepy smile on again.” Bomin sighs. “Fine, come to our house tomorrow after school. I should have everything ready by then.”

“Great.” Sunwoo smiles. “But also umm tell Golcha to not tell anyone else okay.”

“Why?” Bomin looks questioningly at Sunwoo and Hyunjoon, both who have slightly guilty expressions on their faces.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sanha chimes in as he slides into the seat next to Bomin, Jisung following.

“The stupid trio went off by themselves without telling their members.”

Bomin looks at Sunwoo and Hyunjoon in shock. “Your members don’t even know about this?”

“Listen, it was kind of an in the moment decision. And you” Hyunjoon kicks Sanha under the table “How the hell do you know.”

“Ummm first ow” Sanha reaches down to rub his shin. “Secondly Jisung told me.”

Jisung lifts his phone. “Felix texted.”

“Of course Eric already told everyone.” Hyunjoon sighs before turning to look back at Bomin. “Don’t worry we won’t get into trouble.”

“Hopefully” Sunwoo chimes in as the optimistic person he is.

“Besides” Hyunjoon adds. “We plan to tell them soon anyway. We just need to show them what we did and then bam! They get money, no one got hurt, and everyone’s happy.”

“Okay fine.” Bomin crosses his arms. “But I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell your members? Like I’m pretty sure they would have done the mission if you told them.”

Hyunjoon rolls his eyes. “Yeah they would and they would have told us to stay home.”

“What Hyunjoon means is that they are kind of taking care of a big case right now and we didn’t want them to be more stressed than they are so we just decided to go off.”

“Oh” Bomin comes to a realization. “The spying on the minister’s kids huh”

“Oh yeah, you guys were hired as well,” Sunwoo remembers. “Yeah that one but the kid we were assigned to, the oldest is currently under the radar which wouldn’t be a problem, except Younghoon hyung and I haven’t been able to find him for about one week now and everyone’s kind of stressed.”

“And those stupid people won’t even let us help.” Hyunjoon rolls his eyes as he sips the soup that Kevin had packed for him in the morning.

“Yeah” Sunwoo looks troubled as he adds. “For some odd reason they won’t let Hyunjoon, Eric, or me work on this case and they won’t tell us why.”

“Whatever” Hyunjoon stands up. “They’re all stupid anyway. I’m going to the bathroom.”

While Hyunjoon walks away Sanha whispers to rest. “He’s really worried isn’t he.”

“Yeah” Sunwoo sighs. “He was mad that they wouldn’t let us go off so Eric and I agreed to go on a mission with him but now I think he feels guilty that we went off without telling anyone but also mad that the other members didn't let us go so basically he doesn't know what to feel."

"Damn," Jisung says as he loses sight of Hyunjoon before looking back at the rest of the group. "I don't know why the other members aren't letting you guys help though."

"Now that you mention it," Bomin adds on, a speculative expression on his face. "My members did let me in on the same case. But I just realized I don't think I've ever worked on the case since the members keep giving me other tasks to do instead.”

“Wait really?” Sunwoo asks, surprised. “Well, then this is different from what we assumed. We thought they just didn’t want us there but if your team also isn’t letting you…”

“Then it must be something to do with the actual mission.” Bomin cuts in.

Sunwoo looks worried as he stands up. “Sorry guys, I think I’m skipping the rest of the day. Can you send me the notes for Lit?” he asks Sanha who nods in response.

“Great thanks. See you guys.”

Sunwoo grabs Hyunjoon’s things in his hand as he rushes to the bathroom where he sees Hyunjoon washing his hands.

“Yo,” he throws the backpack at Hyunjoon who catches it right before it hits the ground. “You up for skipping class? I think we have a lot to talk about.”

Sunwoo looks pointedly at Hyunjoon’s red eyes who was obviously crying.

“Yeah” Hyunjoon looks away before Sunwoo grabs his hand.

Sunwoo smiles his awkward smile that lets Hyunjoon know that he too doesn’t know what to do but they will get through this together and squeezes Hyunjoon’s hand before letting go to grab his phone.

“Good. Sangyeon hyung is going to be so mad at us but who cares he’s already going to be mad once we tell him what we did.”

Sunwoo presses dial as he waits for the call to go through. “Yo Eric. Sorry dude, you up for skipping class?”

Avoiding staff members the trio easily escaped and walked out of the school gate.

“The hyungs are going to kill us,” Eric says as they leave the school grounds

“It’s fine. They’re already going to be mad once we tell them what we did. Skipping school will just be the icing on the cake.”

“Whatever.”

“Stop acting so moody.” Hyunjoon shoots back at Eric. “We all know that you wanted to skip class anyway.”

As Eric starts to argue with Hyunjoon, Sunwoo starts searching for something around the outside bushes.

“Oh there it is.”

Sunwoo digs into the bushes before coming across a black box. Grabbing his necklace, around his neck, he places it inside the box along with Hyunjoon and Eric’s necklaces.

“There we go. This way if Younghoon checks the trackers for whatever reason then he will still think we’re at school.”

“At this point, you would think he probably knows we do this every time we skip.”

“He probably does but I feel like he doesn’t really care.”

“Okay then where are we going.”

“Great question. I say park since no one will probably be there right now.”

The trio agree as they start to walk over to the bus stop.

“We have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter but the next one will be more of the action


End file.
